


CLICK 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Jim is the one who's sick and stuck at home.<br/>This story is a sequel to CLICK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLICK 2

## CLICK 2

by kathy

* * *

8:45 am 

Attempting to juggle his backpack, a bag of bagels and his cup of coffee, Blair was struggling to open his office door when he heard his phone begin to ring. Finally managing to enter the room, he walked over and dumped everything on his desk and then answered the phone. 

"Blair Sandburg speaking. May I help you?" 

"All right, Sandburg, where did you put them?" 

"Oh, hi, Jim." 

"Don't 'Oh, hi, Jim' me, where did you put them?" 

"Where did I put what?" Blair asked. 

"My keys." 

"Oh, c'mon, Jim," Blair said. "What makes you think that I would know where your keys are?" 

"Don't jerk me around here," Jim ordered. "Trust me, I am in NO mood for this right now. Tell me where they are." 

"Nope. No can do. Sorry." 

"You what..." Jim began. "Now you listen to me, Sandburg..." 

"No, Jim," Blair interrupted, "I told you last night that there was no way you could go to work today. You're sick and you're staying at home. I already called Simon and told him that you wouldn't be at the station." 

"You what?" Jim yelled and then began to cough. Clearing his throat, Jim tried again, "You what? I don't believe this. I am perfectly fine." 

"Sure you are." 

"I am," Jim insisted. 

"Hey, it's not going to do any good. Besides, Simon promised me that if you so much as step one foot in the station today, he'll sending your butt straight home." 

"Sandburg, I swear, you're going to pay for this." 

"I am like SO scared." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

9:15 am 

**_RING_**

"Blair Sandburg speaking. May I help you?" 

"..." 

"Hello, is anybody there?" 

"Um...yeah...Sandburg?" 

"Hey, Jim, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, it's fine. But I was just...um..." 

"WHAT, Jim?" 

"I was just wondering..." 

"Yes?" Blair prompted. 

"Well, where did you put those jigsaw puzzles?" Jim asked. "I'm bored out of my mind here." 

"They're in my room, stacked on the floor, next to my desk." 

"Thanks, Chief." 

"You're welcome." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

9:30 am 

**_RING_**

"Blair Sandburg speaking. May I help you?" 

"How the hell do you stand working these damn things?" 

"Hello to you too, Jim," Blair replied with a laugh. 

"I mean it! I'm about ready to chuck the whole thing over the balcony," Jim complained. "This thing is driving me crazy." 

"Well, Jim..." 

"Don't even think about saying it, Sandburg." 

"I had the perfect come back for that. But, since you're sick and all, I won't say anything. I'll save it for when you feel better." 

"Gee, thanks, Sandburg. I'm touched." 

"Man, if you don't want me to say anything, then quit giving me perfect opportunities like that." Hearing Jim growl, Blair laughed and then continued, "Okay, now listen up, Jim. I'm going to give you a little hint, all right?" 

"I'm listening," Jim responded. "But you better knock off the attitude, Sandburg. I'm a sick, irritated, slightly crazy guy with a gun. Do you really want to piss me off?" 

"Sorry. Geez, you're a grouch." 

"I'm loading my gun right now." 

"All right. Look just get the outside completely done first, those pieces are easy to find. Then, when you get that done, start working on the inside. It's best to start with an area that has a lot of the same color, like the sky if it's a landscape picture. You're probably need to spread out the pieces to do it. It's a puzzle, Jim. You know -- entertainment. It's supposed to be fun. You are familiar with the concept of fun, aren't you?" 

"If it's supposed to be fun, they should have more interesting pictures on these things. I can certainly think of some that would be a whole lot more 'entertaining'." 

"Don't blame me. You're the one who picked them out. Besides, I don't think they sell THAT kind of puzzles at Wal-Mart." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

10:20 am 

**_RING_**

"Blair Sandburg speaking. May I help you?" 

"Everything's too loud." 

"Jim?" 

"Help me out here, Chief," Jim pleaded. "I can't get the dial turned down, and you DO NOT want to know what I can hear. I mean, do you realize how many bugs are in the walls of this building? We're definitely spraying the loft this weekend." 

"Okay, Jim, whatever you say. Now, just close your eyes and take a deep breath." Hearing Jim take a breath, Blair said, "All right. That's good. Now, just picture the dial in your mind. What's it set on?" 

"8." 

"Now, let's get that dial lowered, okay? Just imagine the dial turning. 8...7...6...5." 

Jim sighed deeply. "That's better. Thanks." 

"No problem," Blair replied. "I mean, with your hearing up that high, it's no wonder you were BUGGING out." 

**_CLICK_**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:05 am 

**_RING_**

"Blair Sandburg speaking. May I help you? Oh, hi. Look, I really can't talk right now. What? No. I mean it. No, I don't think walnut double-fudge brownies are an effective medicinal treatment for a cold. NO. You are NOT leaving the loft and that's final. Because I SAID so, that's why. Aw, don't get upset. I'm sorry. No, I am NOT being mean. It's just that you'll wind up getting sicker if you go outside. I'll tell you what. If you stay inside and rest, then I'll stop and get some on my way home. Yes, I promise. What? All right, chocolate milk, too. Now, I have to go. All right. Bye, Jim." 

Looking up at the person seated across from him, Blair said, "I'm sorry for the interruption, professor." 

"It's no problem, Mr. Sandburg. Believe me, I know what it's like to be a working parent with a sick child at home. It sounds like your little boy is quite a handful, too." 

Laughing, Blair replied, "You have NO idea, Ma'am." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

11:30 am 

**_RING_**

"Blair Sandburg speaking. May I help you?" 

"Hey, Chief." 

"Look, Jim, I really am in the middle of something here..." 

"Thanks, Blair." 

"You're welcome. And, Jim." 

"What?" 

"Go take a nap." 

**_CLICK_**

The End 


End file.
